Fantastic Four 4
"The Coming of... Sub-Mariner!" is the title to the main story from the fourth issue of the American superhero comic book series The Fantastic Four by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with pencils by Jack Kirby and inks by Sol Brodsky. The issue was colored by Stan Goldberg with Artie Simek providing the lettering. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Jack Kirby, Sol Brodsky and Stan Goldberg. The story was edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a May, 1962 cover date and carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Johnny Storm finds a homeless derelict in a bowery and recognizes him as the Sub-Mariner. He burns away his hair and beard and the Sub-Mariner regains his memory. He finds that Atlantis has been destroyed and blames the surface world. Declaring war on all humanity, he summons Giganto and attacks New York City. He fights the Fantastic Four and agrees to a cease fire if Susan Storm would agree to become his bride. The Human Torch however (having rejoined the team), creates a tornado that spirits him away. Appearances * Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* Invisible Girl, Susan Storm :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * None * Sub-Mariner, Prince Namor * Giganto * Miracle Man, Joshua Ayers * New York City Police Department * United States Army * Humans * Altered humans * Atlanteans * Giant monsters * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building * Atlantic Ocean :* Atlantis * Fantasti-Flare * Horn of Proteus * Monster from Mars display statue * Fantasticar * Elasticity * Flight * Invisibility * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The story from this issue is divided into five chapters: :* Chapter I: The Coming of... Sub-Mariner! :* Chapter II: Enter the Sub-Mariner! :* Chapter III: Let the World Beware! :* Chapter IV: Sub-Mariner's Revenge! :* Chapter V: Return to the Deep! * This issue is job number V-643. * This issue includes a bonus pin-up page of Mister Fantastic, illustrated by Jack Kirby and Sol Brodsky. * This is the fourth issue of Fantastic Four written and edited by Stan Lee. * This is the fourth issue of Fantastic Four with Jack Kirby as penciler and cover artist. * This is the second issue of Fantastic Four inked by Sol Brodsky. * This is the third issue of Fantastic Four lettered by Artie Simek. * This is the fourth issue of Fantastic Four with Stan Goldberg as colorist and cover colorist. * This is the first modern-era appearance of Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner. Reprints * "The Coming of... Sub-Mariner!" is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Essential Fantastic Four 1 :* Fantastic Four Omnibus 1 :* Grandson of Origins of Marvel Comics :* Marvel Collectors' Item Classics 3 :* Marvel Masterworks 2 :* Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four 1 :* Marvel Treasury Edition 11 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * Fantastic Four, Volume 1 #4 at the Fantastic Four Wiki ---- Category:Fantastic Four Vol 1 Category:1962/Comic issues Category:May, 1962/Comic issues Category:Chronologized